lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah's Missions: Feature Length
Jonah's Missions: Feature Length is a movie based on the video game Jonah's Missions. Synopsis When JiM City is attacked by alien reptiles, it is up to Jonah (Jeff Bennett) and Abe (Matt Cook) to save the world, as well as rescue Lily (Sasha Spielberg) from her captor, the Overlord (Stuart Scott Bullock), as well as his lieutenants, Patrick (Adam Driver) and Dean (Ed Helms). Cast * Jeff Bennett as Jonah * Matt Cook as Abe * S. Scott Bullock as Overlord * Sasha Spielberg as Lily * Adam Driver as Patrick * Ed Helms as Dean * Michelle Rodriguez as Hilda * Edward Furlong as Bluebot * Jess Harnell as Spindler * Ryan Reynolds as Colonel Welsh * Steven Blum as Flamebot * Zach Snyder as Scoundus * Matt Bomer as Narrator Common Sense Media * Age: 13+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Outlandish video game adaptation filled with violence. * Review: Parents need to know that Jonah's Missions: Feature Length is a live-action film extremely loosely based on the video game Jonah's Missions. Those expecting a direct link to what happens in the video game are bound to be upset, but the film provides an enjoyable experience otherwise. There is recurrent fantastical violence -- flamethrowers and the like -- but some of it is more than that, such as when people are melted into goo. One impaling is depicted, although no signs of damage are depicted. There is some name-calling, such as the term "white trash". There are occasional monster images that can disturb young viewers or those prone to having nightmares. During a dance, Jonah reclaims a stolen pendant by stripping a woman of her clothes, leaving not much to the imagination. * Positive Messages: Not applicable. * Positive Role Models: Not applicable. * Violence & Scariness: ⭐⭐⭐⭐: There are frightening looking dinosaurs, and people are killed: some are burned into skeletons, with others melted into green, gross, and gooey gore. The weaponry used are primarily flamethrowers, and while one monster (Overlord) burns, he does not show visible damage. A small dinosaur chews a woman's leg, and she promptly impales him; neither are visibly injured. A man is forcibly turned into a primate, and there are various violent threats. Overlord's kingdom is a dark and derelict environment, and there is a car chase where Jonah and Abe drive out of town while being chased and involved in a firefight with gangsters. Spoiler alert! When Jonah and Abe shoot at Overlord, he transforms into a large, mutant carnivore before briefly transforming back to his original form, and then melting into a blob. * Sexy Stuff: ⭐⭐⭐: During a dance, Jonah reclaims a stolen pendant by stripping a woman of her clothes, leaving not much to the imagination. A female fetus is depicted naked. There are also some references to male genitalia. * Profanity: ⭐⭐ 2 uses of "Suck a dick", and two 2 uses of "Sh*t". Name calling, always with the word "trash" attached at the end. * Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐: Loosely based on the popular video game Jonah's Missions. Coca-Cola and Burger King billboards appear in most urban scenes. * Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking: One background character is seen smoking a cigarette every time she is onscreen. Rating Rated PG-13 for sci-fi violence, some language, and sexuality. Other Ratings * Argentina: +13 * Australia: M * Brazil: 10 * Canada (Manitoba/Ontario): 14A * Canada (Nova Scotia/Quebec): 13 * Denmark: Banned from classification * Finland: 16 * Finland: 12 (DVD Release) * Germany: 16 * Iceland: 6 (Original Rating) * Iceland: 16 (Video Rating) * Italy: VM14 * Mexico: B * Netherlands: 16 * Norway: 15 * Peru: PG-13 equivalent? * Philippines: R-13 * Portugal: M/12 * Russia: 6+ * Singapore: PG13 * South Korea: 12 * Spain: 18 * Sweden: 15 * United Kingdom: M Category:Jonah's Missions Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin